No siempre es lo que parece
by Azalea2
Summary: Kogure descubre sus sentimientos por Mitsui, pero un incidente le hace dudar sobre qué tan noble es éste (Yaoi)


No siempre es lo que parece  
  
Por: Azalea   
  
  
  
Kogure caminaba rumbo a casa junto a Mitsui. Como era otoño y había empezado el frío, los entrenamientos terminaban más temprano y tanto Kogure como Mitsui aprovechaban de pasar cierto tiempo juntos.  
  
Para Kogure, Mitsui era el ideal de cualquier hombre y el objeto de deseo de todas las mujeres. Después de todo, ¿qué hombre no soñaba con ser atractivo, listo, de buena condición física, astuto, ser titular del equipo de basketball vencedor del Campeonato Nacional, muy popular y tener muchos amigos? ¿Y qué mujer no querría a un hombre así? Kogure supo de sus sentimientos cuando se dio cuenta de que él no quería ser como Mitsui: él quería A Mitsui. Su amistad lo acercó a la razón de sus desvelos, aunque quería más. Pero peor es nada, así que Kogure aceptaba feliz cada vez que Hisashi lo invitaba.  
  
Sólo una nube empañaba el paraíso del tierno Kogure, la falta de interés de Mitsui por las demás personas. Ese era su único defecto (al menos para Kogure y para mí), su aparente egoísmo.  
  
Kiminobu recordó con tristeza cómo había descubierto el pie por el que Micchy cojeaba.  
  
***Inicio del recuerdo***  
  
El metro corría velozmente por la ciudad. En él, los dos alumnos de Shohoku habían conseguido asientos en uno de los atiborrados carros.  
  
Iban conversando muy animados. Acababan de ver la última película de Gwyneth Paltrow y ahora comentaban lo que más les había gustado.  
  
De pronto, Mitsui interrumpió la charla. "¡Rápido, hazte el dormido!"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¡Sólo hazme caso!" Y Hisashi dio el ejemplo.  
  
Kogure lo imitó por un rato.  
  
Luego una voz de mujer cascada algo lejana diciendo "Disculpe, joven, ¿podría cederme el asiento?"  
  
"Sí, claro." Fue la respuesta.  
  
"Bien, ¿en qué estábamos?" Mitsui volvió a hablar, mientras abría los ojos. "Me alegra no haber tenido que darle el asiento a esa anciana, ¡estoy muerto después del entrenamiento!"  
  
Kogure no dijo nada, sólo miró a la anciana, al sonriente Mitsui y de nuevo a la anciana. Guardó silencio el resto del viaje.  
  
***Fin del recuerdo***  
  
Eso había pasado hace cierto tiempo y Kogure no había pensado mucho al respecto.  
  
"Te invito un café." Dijo Mitsui, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
"De acuerdo." Kogure le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
  
Claro, no había pensado mucho en ello porque le traía remordimientos. Se sentía horrible al pensar mal de quien era tan amable y atento con él.  
  
Tal vez sólo sea así con quienes se siente en confianza, pensó el cuatro ojos. Pero según le había dicho el mismo Mitsui, no eran muchas personas, aunque nunca le había dicho quiénes.  
  
"Estás algo callado, ¿te sientes bien?"  
  
"¿Eh? Sí..." Luego se fijó en el camino que Mitsui llevaba. "¿No íbamos por un café? Este es el camino a tu casa."  
  
"Sí, allá tendrá que ser; no traigo dinero."  
  
Y allá fueron.  
  
***  
  
Mitsui vivía en un viejo edificio, solo. Kogure había ido muchas veces, así que conocía muy bien el lugar y a sus habitantes. Como el viejo cojo que vivía arriba, que aseguraba haber sido marino de guerra en la II Guerra Mundial y que ésa era la causa de su cojera, aunque tanto Mitsui como Kogure sabían que la verdadera causa había sido un accidente automovilístico. O la señora de al lado, que juraba que todos los jóvenes eran drogadictos, por lo que se alejaba al ver a cualquiera. La mayoría del resto de los habitantes eran más normales que los anteriores, aunque nunca faltan las excepciones. Kogure los conocía muy bien, mejor incluso que el propio Mitsui.  
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar, fueron al departamento de Mitsui y éste dejó ahí a Kogure mientras él iba a comprar lo necesario.  
  
El padre de Micchy se había mudado con su novia a EE.UU., por lo que no vivía con él. Y como estaba divorciado de la madre, ella había vuelto a casarse, teniendo un hijo más.  
  
Al irse su papá, hace 5 años, Mitsui había vivido un tiempo con su madre, pero pronto se fue, diciendo que no soportaba a su nuevo medio hermano por ser muy ruidoso. Aunque la verdadera razón era que se sentía como una tercera rueda y por eso vivía solo. Kogure lo sabía y trataba de ayudar lo más que podía a su amigo con las cosas domésticas, para las que Mitsui no era muy bueno. Cuando estaba solo, arreglaba un poco el lugar, del que incluso tenía una llave.  
  
En poco rato Mitsui volvió, con una caja mediana entre sus manos.  
  
"¡Cambio de planes! En vez de café solo tendremos pastel." Dijo alegremente a modo de saludo.  
  
Kogure lo miró extrañado. Conocía muy bien a Mitsui y sabía que el pastel no era de sus preferidos. Le arrebató la caja de las manos.  
  
"¡Lo sabía!" Dijo acusadoramente. "¡Este pastel es de la señora Midorikawa!" (La señora hipoglucémica que vivía dos pisos más abajo)  
  
"¡No es cierto!" Se defendió Mitsui.  
  
"¿Entonces por qué tiene su nombre escrito en la caja?"  
  
"¿Camino aquí le pedí su autógrafo?"  
  
"¡No mientas! ¡Ambos sabemos perfectamente que todos los días le dejan un pastel en la puerta!"  
  
"¿Qué te importa que la vieja esa pierda un pastel? Total, ¡tendrá otro mañana!"  
  
"¡Es hipoglucémica, tonto! ¡Necesita comer azúcar a diario!"  
  
"¡Un día sin su pastel no va a matarla!"  
  
"¡Pero podría traerle problemas! ¿No te importan ni siquiera tus propios vecinos?"  
  
"No realmente." Dijo honestamente Mitsui.  
  
"¡Eres un egoísta!" Le gritó Kogure antes de irse dando un portazo: no podía seguir escuchando a su amigo.  
  
***  
  
Tres días pasaron.  
  
Mitsui estaba en un columpio del parque mirando su reloj.  
  
"¡Está atrasado!" Soltó para sí.  
  
Pasó otro rato. Mitsui tenía cara de evidente fastidio. Era muy puntual y le molestaba que los demás no lo fueran.  
  
Una mano en su hombro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
"Ya era hora." Dijo volteándose. Su expresión de sorpresa era inevitable.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿No soy a quién esperabas?" Dijo el desconocido.  
  
"¡Kogure! ¿Qué pasó con..."  
  
"¿Con Seki, tu medio hermano? Lo siento, pero no vendrá hoy."  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"  
  
"¿Decirte qué? ¿Qué todos los sábados en la mañana me junto con él y lo cuido?"  
  
"Sí, eso."  
  
"¿Qué más da? Sigo siendo un egoísta..." Mitsui se notaba claramente molesto.  
  
"Escucha, lamento haberte llamado así, pero tienes que entenderme."  
  
"Para que sepas, no robé ese pastel: la señora Midorikawa me lo regaló."  
  
"¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?"  
  
"¡Empezaste a gritarme y no me diste tiempo para contarte!"  
  
Kogure lo pensó un poco y asintió.  
  
"Tienes razón. Reaccioné mal y lo siento.  
  
"No hay problema. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo."  
  
Ambos se sonrieron.  
  
"¿Y ahora qué? Si Seki no va a venir, no veo el caso de seguir esperando. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?"  
  
"¿Estás diciendo que quieres que me vaya?"  
  
"¡No! Sólo quería saber cómo supiste lo de Seki y cómo me encontraste."  
  
"Hablé con tu mamá. Fue a verme anoche a mi casa porque estaba preocupada por ti."  
  
"Supongo que le debo una explicación. Pero no se me ocurre qué hacer este rato."  
  
"¿Qué haces normalmente con Seki?" Preguntó Kogure.  
  
"Lo llevo a pasear al parque de diversiones o algo así y luego almorzamos en mi casa." Respondió Mitsui.  
  
"Suena bien para mí." Dijo Kogure y se volteó, dispuesto a irse.  
  
"¿Ah?" Hisashi tenía la palabra "duda" escrita en su frente.  
  
"Vamos." Kogure lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó consigo, a lo que Micchy no se negó.  
  
"Me alegra que no seas el egoísta que creí que eras." Dijo Kogure unos metros más allá.  
  
"Hay mucho de mí que no conoces." Le respondió Mitsui.  
  
"Lograré conocerte por completo." Y le dio un largo beso en los labios. "Lo prometo."  
  
Mitsui sólo sonrió.  
  
FIN   
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
1- Síp, mi segundo fic y con una pareja diferente. Son la segunda pareja que más me gusta y me pareció bien escribir sobre ellos.  
  
2- Quizá no haya mucho yaoi, pero se me hizo que la historia era lo suficientemente buena como para escribirla. ¡Ah! Y que Kogure haya sido el que tomó la iniciativa me pareció buena idea. Además simplemente se dio así y no quise cambiarlo.  
  
3- No tengo idea de si es cierto que los hipoglucémicos necesiten comer azúcar a diario, así que si no es así, ¡disculpen!  
  
4- Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica o cualquier cosa no duden en escribirme (¡¡a menos que sean virus!!). 


End file.
